Bulma & Prince Vegeta
by Miss.super.me
Summary: Bulma gets kidnapped from earth by Prince Vegeta and has no say what so ever will she fall in love with him Or somebody else on the planet she also gets abused by him not all the time though


Twisting her new keys into the door of her brand new car Bulma was delighted to see that it had finally arrived, she crabbed her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and rung Chichi to hurry on down so they can take the new car for a spin.  
Cell conversation "Hey Chi guess what?", said Bulma very excited.  
"What?", said chichi in a casual voice "The new car is finally here!" Shouted Bulma so loud it hurt Chichi's ears.  
"Enough said I'm already on my way, Love ya Bye", Chichi said also sounding excited.  
Chchi pulled up in her car quickly jumped out so quick she almost fell out, Bulma smiled and waved at her.  
"Oh my goodness this car is total awesome!", shouted chichi.  
" I know right now quickly hop in and lets Goooo", said Bulma.  
So they went driving like mad animals, Little did they know they were being watched by "the others" on another planet called Vegeta-sei.  
Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta-sei "FATHER! when am i going to get my wife it's Not fair I WANT TO GO NOW!" Prince Vegeta demanded.  
" Do not speak to me like that boy just because you can to your whores and servants DON'T I repeat Don't do it to me get it, got it, GOOD!" King vegeta shouted at his son.  
" Well i suppose you could head off to earth and get your future wife or whatever now if you like?" said King Vegeta unamused.  
"If i like If i love you mean it's settled then get the space pods ready were going to get my wife finally, I have searched so long and hard for " Said Prince Vegeta all so dramatic.  
"Ohh your such a drama queen sometimes", mummled Nappa.  
"What did you say you little faggot", Shouted Prince Vegeta.  
"Oh nothing Prince Vegeta shouldnt we be heading to earth now?", said Nappa in a scared voice.  
" Yes finally your talking sence you horrible creature", said Prince vegeta in a nasty why because he knew Nappa could not do anything about it.  
Nappa and Prince Vegeta finally headed off to earth to get the carefully choosen 10 girls.  
Earth.  
Bulma and Chichi had stopped off at the mall because Bulma insisted on going shopping so they did so.  
Bulma bought a lovely Black and blue dress just a tad shorter than knee length it was thin strap and gorgeous, Chchi bought a similar dress but in red and black. They both head off home in Bulma's brand new car, They were singing along to the radio very loudly people were staring but they just didnt care nothing could possibly ruin the day they were both having, Soon the day came to an end and Bulma had to drop Chichi off at her house.  
" Bye Chi I'll see you tomorrow love you much ", Shouted Bulma from her car.  
"Right back at you Bulma Bye !", Shouted chichi to Bulma who was hanging her head out of the car window.B Bulma got out her car and locked it ran up her path way to her house, took out her keys from her jeans pocket and twisted them into her door allowing her to get inside she was quite tired as it has been a long day so she decided to head off to bed. Brushing her teeth she heard a strange noise coming from the sky she just suspected it to be a plane of some sort she spat out the left over toothpaste and ran into her bedroom, turned off the light and began to drift away into a rather heavy sleep.  
THUD,THUDBANG,BASH,THUD Bulma could here something in her backgarden she was so scared she thought it was a robbery she lay so still not a peep came out of her until she thought "i gotta be brave" so she ran out of her room as fast as possible pulled the ladders of her loft and quickly ran up them pulling them up after her and locking the doors, she could here the robbers inside her house trashing the place it almost sounded asif they were looking for something inparticular, just at that moment she heard them running up the stairs she tried to keep as still as possible but it was isif they could smell her. It was Nappa and Prince Vegeta coming to get her . They began bashing the loft door it only took three goes they both jumped up into the loft.Prine vegeta then said " Let me handle this you twit". Prince Vegeta ran over to the chest Bulma was hiding behind and said " Hello you get up were leaving", "What the hell and who the hell are you get out and you will take that as a command" Bulma screamed. "Nice try women " said Prince vegeta in a cunning way. Prince Vegeta grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down the loft ladders then stairs into her backgarden then finally into the space pod.  
Prince vegeta taped her mouth up so she couldnt speak and also smacked her a few times so she was knocked out because he couldnt be bothered with her kicking and trying to scream.  
My first chapter of my new story i will update soon please leave reviews on what you think Steph xx 


End file.
